


Badd Company

by NatCastro, theamazingcatwoman



Category: Badd Brothers
Genre: Alaska, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Eventual Romance, F/M, How Do I Tag, Jasinda Wilder, Ketchikan, Rough Sex, Sex, Snow, Stalking, Twins, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatCastro/pseuds/NatCastro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingcatwoman/pseuds/theamazingcatwoman
Summary: After the loss of their mama, the twin bitches are back home to find not only trouble but the 8 badd boys that they called family. But as soon as they arrive, they find out that the fun get away they were planning would turn dangerous very fast so they turn to the only protection they knew: 8 Badd Brothers.How would they know that a set of twins were ready to jump into their hearts and dive into their beds.-Based on the books by Jasinda Wilder





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WELL HELLO WELCOME TO THE FIRST FANFICTION OF THE BADD BOYS - EvEr -   
> enjoy your ride.  
> bye then   
> \- cat and nat -

**_Nat_ **

 

Staring at the computer screen I believed that what Cat and I decided had been the best option, even though we couldn’t really be sure. I had just bought two one way tickets to Ketchikan where we grew up. Mom passed away a month and two weeks ago and now we just didn’t have the energy to deal with life in Brazil without her here anymore. We wanted to go somewhere that truly felt like home and where we could just forget about everything for a while, distract us perhaps. So we decided after a short conversation that home would always end up being Alaska.

It took us a while to figure out how we’d handle our lives. We sold most of the things we had and it was hard letting some things go, but we knew we couldn’t stay here without Mom and this change was something we needed to do for ourselves. It was a long time coming change actually, unfortunately it took Mom’s death for us to realise it.

I could continue to write as a ghostwriter for companies from wherever I was and Cat was a writer, a novelist you shall say. And a damn good one. She’d just published the third novel of a series and could afford to take some time off. Plus, she was long due a break from the traveling she did to market the books all over the world. Well, she wasn’t all over the world - yet. She would soon enough. While I was just glad to write under an allies. To write whatever I wanted and sell it to others or even get requests. Different parts of the same world you could say. Even though I worked primarily with the film business, so screenwriting was more my thing.

“Hey, Baby Girl, you got the plane tickets?” Cat screamed as she entered our apartment.

“Yeah. We’re supposed to leave in two weeks. It was the earliest flight I could get that didn’t require me having to sell a kidney.” I got up to meet her at our living room. She was carrying two full bags of groceries and mail.

“I don’t think anyone wants your nasty kidneys.”

“You wound me, Sister.” I said dramatically basically throwing myself on our kitchen countertops.

   As I started putting the groceries away Cat went to our sound system to put on some music. One thing that was a requirement for us was music. All day, everyday. Cat came back swinging her hips to the start of the song “Sugar, we’re going down”. So that marked the start of our day.

   After a long day cleaning the house and organizing some things for the one way trip we threw ourselves on the couch exhausted. We still had a few hours of sun left and not much else to do so Cat and I decided to go down to the beach that was only a ten minute walk from our apartment.

   You see Cat and I are twins, I’m the oldest by six minutes, and even though we are identical, we are very different. I may be the oldest, but I’m definitely shorter. Cat was almost a whole head taller than me, she has short curly black hair, while mine is a mid length wavy black hair. Her eyes are a shade of dark chocolate, while mine is lighter. She has bigger tits, while I have a bigger ass. She can draw, I can sing. She bites her nails, I have long ones. This might seem like a lot of differences, but we are more alike than anything else. We are to every extent of the word, twins.

   At the beach the warm white sand was actually getting colder by the minute, but the weather outside was unbearably hot so it wouldn’t change much and the sea water was surprisingly warm. Cat was wearing a one piece bathing suit full of unicorns and I was wearing a double piece that looked a lot more like I was wearing a cropped top and a booty shorts.

“Do you think that we’ll miss this? I mean, Alaska is fucking cold.” She asked, while looking up to the sky with a sad smile on her face.

“I won’t. You know how much I hate this heat.” 

“I know, but I mean… We’ve been living here for what? 5 years? I know i’ll be freezing my ass off until I get used to that fucking weather.”   
“Nothing that a good glass of whisky can’t change, babe.”

“True, true. And since we’re talking about whisky, I think that the first place we should go in Ketchikan…”

“Badd’s, right?” 

“Yes! I kinda miss them.”

“I heard they’re all back. All of the brothers under the same roof, except they’re all very much adults now.” I said with a mischievous smile.

“Jesus Christ, I can’t even imagine how gorgeous they might be.” Cat took a sip of her beer, trying to hide the same smile that she did when she read erotic books. 

“Bitch, I know that smile. You can’t hide that shit from me.” I smacked her arm with a towel making her spill her beer. “Oops.”

“Oh please, I totally can!”

“Tell me something that I don’t know, then.”

“Bitch I will. As soon as I remember something.”

“You won’t because you always tell me stuff. You like to talk so much that you just can’t help yourself.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

    I finished my caipiroska and got up pulling Cat with me. 

“We’re gonna swim. I can’t stand the sweat all over me in this heat.”

    We made our way to the warm water and lost ourselves in conversations and playing around. We only really noticed the time when the sky got dark and we couldn’t really see our stuff from the lack of light where we were. We were now probably the only ones at the beach so we decided best to just head back home.

We walked back home in a hurry so we didn’t really have a chance to check our things before we were already home. So while Cat was taking a shower I was separating our things and loading the washing machine. I noticed that a ring I’d always wear was missing, so maybe I’d left it at the beach. I didn’t really think much of it until both my phone and Cat’s started pinging with notifications. A bunch of photo texts from an unknown number. Mine and hers. They were photos of us, at the beach today. Just a few hours ago. 

I heard the shower stop working and Cat coming towards where I was still staring at the phone.

“Did you find my necklace? I think I left it at the beach.” Cat said with a sad smile digging through her beach bag. She was still wearing her towel around her body.

“You lost your necklace?” I whispered. Suddenly afraid, but I didn’t even know of what.

“Yeah. I had it on me when we went, but I took it off before going to the ocean. I may have forgotten it there.” She took a closer look at me and noticed something was off. “What’s wrong with you?”

    I just pushed both of our phones to her so she’d see the obvious stalkerish photos.

 

**_Cat_ **

 

I didn’t understand why I was so sad about leaving Brazil. I never wanted to move here, and neither did Nat, but now after 5 years I was feeling so strange. Maybe I was nostalgic about going back to Ketchikan, maybe I was just sad because, after all, mom just died.

But at the same time I just couldn’t wait to be back in Alaska. I just couldn’t wait to be back home and to be with the boys. Mom and Mrs. Badd were best friends growing up, so it was really normal for us to be in the Badd’s Bar and Grill while growing up. I mean, Bast, Zane, Brock and Bax and even the twins were almost our big brothers, and for some time - when we were almost 15 - people started to call us the Badd girls. And just like that mom decided to move back to Brazil and bring us with her. I was sad and angry as fuck, but what could I do, right? 

   So when we decided that we would go back to Ketchikan, we ended the fling that we both had with some guys and started to plan our trip back home. They didn’t take it very well, tried to convince us to stay and to be with them - we weren’t looking for anything serious at the time, and with mom dying, we just didn’t have time to deal with this stuff - until they just stopped trying. And it was okay, I mean, I was happy that Fred and Isaac started to move on with their lives.

   But now my necklace was gone. And so was Nat’s ring.

And we just received these photos of us. 

Shit.

“What the actual fuck is this? I mean, this is weird as fuck, but I kinda look nice in this one?”

“What the hell, Cat?!” Nat slapped my forehead. “These photos are stalkerish as fuck and you’re thinking about how you look on them?”

“Well, yes?” I shrugged. “I never look good in this shitty bathing suit.” I pointed to the wet one piece I was using earlier.

“Okay, I think I was born with all the brains because you are missing the point.” Nat said looking a little bit desperate. I could see why, I just didn’t want to acknowledge it.

“Oh my god, Nat. What is going on?”

“My ring is missing. And your necklace too. And now these fucking photos! It doesn’t need a fucking BAU team from  _ Criminal Minds _ to see that somebody is stalking us!”

“Oh, baby girl, come here”. I opened my arms and hugged her. “This is weird as fuck, but these are just some photos. And, well, I am a little bit famous.”

“Don’t start with the ‘I am famous’ bit, please.” 

“But it’s true! I am a little bit famous.” I started to tickle her. “But anyway, if another weird thing like that happens, we go to the police, okay?”

“Ugh, fine. I’m just mad about losing my ring.”

“You might have all the brains in this, but you are just as forgetful as I am.” I let her go. “Ok, I’m hungry, let’s order some pizza!”

“Pepperoni?”

“Of course, babe.”

While Nat was ordering our pizza, I remembered what she said about the boys. And since curiosity is what killed the cat (pun intended!), I was happy to stalk the Badd boys that had instagram. Soon enough I found the official account of Bishop’s Pawn, and jesus fucking christ, the twins were fiiiine as fuuck. The last photo was a note saying that the tour was canceled and that they were going back home. The photo was posted almost 14 months ago, and apparently the band was over because I also found his drummer and his other guitarist’s instagram and they were in other bands.

I felt sad because I kinda liked Bishop’s Pawn music, and it was really sad to know that they won’t be playing anymore. But, in the other hand, I mean, all the 8 Badd boys were in town. The last time that happen I was 13 years old and it was Zane’s going away party. And, like I said, I was 13 so me and Nat just eated there and than it was party time for the big boys. 

It sucked, because, well, I can say that neither me or Nat was the typical 13 years old. Mostly because, we never had any friends besides the boys and all girls that tried to be our friends was interested in the guys so it was just simpler to be the two of us.

I lost track of time when I heard the doorbell ring. I screamed ‘Nat’ and soon we were on the floor while, ironically enough, watching  _ Criminal Minds _ and eating our pizza.

“Did that guy from the apartment in Ketchikan answered us yet?”

“Not really. I think he’s ghosting us.”

“We need some place to live until we find our own place.”

“We can always call Bast and see if we can stay there for a while.”

“That would be so weird!” I laughed. “And fun, but mostly weird.”

“Is Bast what now, 26?”

“Jesus he’s almost thirty!”

“Yes. Do you think he’s dating anyone?”

“Why, bitch? Are you interested?”

“Oh, shut up. You know that if I had to choose one of them, I’d totally chose Brock.”

“Actually I didn’t but not that I know I’ll totally tell him!”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Bitch watch me!”

She pushed me until I was laughing my ass off on the floor. 

It was hard to lose mom, but I know I’ll be okay having Nat by my side.


	2. 1

**_Nat_ **

As we left the ferry with two huge luggages each we awkwardly made our way towards the bar. It wasn’t far, but we still regret the idea of just walking there with all our stuff. Most of what we decided to bring to Alaska was going to arrive in a few weeks. It wasn’t a lot, but it was also too much for us to bring ourselves.

The bar lights were bright and the movement was very much alive. There were people outside probably waiting for tables. This was going to be exciting.

“Are you ready?” I said imitating the voice of those MMA narrators.

“Bitch, I was born ready!” Cat said while she dragged a huge Tardis luggage, a Newt Scamander style suitcase and a military backpack filled with patches. She truly is a gigantic amazing dork. On the other hand I had a Spider-Man luggage, a side military bag and a dark purple backpack. Call me a child if you want, but I’ll never deny my love for Peter Parker.

We made our way towards the door where Bax was sitting looking at some dude’s ID. He made his way inside and opened Baxter’s view to us. It took a second for him to actually have a reaction, but when it registered we were not disappointed. Bax jumped to his feet and gave a truly heartwarming laugh and he spread out his arms to us.

“The Badd Girls are back!” he screamed.

I guess it was pretty damn loud since a head popped out of the doorway. We screamed at the same time. It was Lucian!

“Why didn’t I know about this?” He asked stepping out of the bar.

“It’s called a surprise!” Cat half laughed and half screamed at him.

“Hey, Luce!” I hugged him tight pushing passed Cat.

   We hugged both of the brothers and we were welcomed with the brightest smiles. A shy one from Luce and a full on teeth showing, show stopping from Bax. It felt good to see them happy to have us back. We were afraid it would be an awkward situation. Somehow this felt more natural than any interaction back in Brazil. After all, we did spend most of our lives basically living with all of these guys.

“I can’t believe that you girls are back!” Bax laughed, grabbing Cat’s suitcase and my luggage. He looked at our bags and laughed again. “Somethings never change.”

“Well, we are who we are. And according to Bast, we’ll be living upstairs…”

“for a while!” Me and Cat said at the same time. Bax rolled his eyes.

“Jesus, another set of twins that speak at the same time.”

“Speaking of which, where are the twins?” I asked, while Luce took us to a booth near the stair. A redheaded girl was seated there, with a blonde pixie-cut girl next to her. 

“They are helping Xavier in the kitchen.” He said. “You girls can seat here with Dru and Claire.”

“Thanks, babe.” Cat kissed him on the cheek, making the blonde one almost yelp.

“Who are you and why are you kissing Luce on the cheek?” The small women asked suspiciously.

“Don’t mind her, hi!” The redhead smiled. “I’m Dru, and this is Claire. I think we spoke on the phone once?”

“Oh, you spoke with me!” I said. “I’m Nat and she’s Cat, we are childhood friends of the boys.”

“What?” Claire asked.

“Our mom was best friend with their mom, so we kinda grew up with them.” Cat said, seating next to Dru. Luce seated right next to her and I seated in front of him. 

“And we were on the same class with Luce since kindergarden, that’s why she has no boundaries and with that no problem kissing his cheek.” I explained.

“BAST!” Cat screamed. She went over Lucian and almost fell while sitting up and soon enough she was behind the bar hugging the oldest brother of the eight.

I was right behind her running towards maybe the one that’s always been like our big brother. God, I didn’t know I missed him this much. I felt a wave of sorrow and happiness wash over me, but I held it in. I wasn’t going to cry now. But something was true, I felt like I’d just arrived back home for real.

“Fuck, you girls still look alike.” He hugged her. “But this little spot on your cheek always helped me know it’s you, Cat.”

“Hey! I missed you!” she said pulling him for a second hug.

“Bitch, let go!” I pulled him from her. “‘Ello, Sebastian.” I said hugging him just as Cat was doing.

“Hey Nat. Fuck I’m feeling old.” He hugged me back.

“Shut it, you’re only 8 years older than us!” I said. 

“Ok, I’m going to the kitchen.” Cat said and just left us in the bar.

“Is she as fiery as she was when you were 15?”   
“We both are, sweetie!” I smiled mischievously. 

“Bax! Take their stuff to the empty room!” He screamed over everyone.

I took this time to really look around. The bar was basically the same with just a few changes, like they did have more tables and the place looked nicer. Cleaner and brighter. They really did bring this place to life again. Even the mood inside the bar felt light and fun. It was funny seeing this place as a person all grown up. We had spent so many years just playing around and causing trouble that now, I could understand Bast. I did feel a little old.

“So what are you girls up to now?” Bast asked as he poured me water. I looked at the tall glass with clear liquid and laughed.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m not here to drink water.” I said taking the cup from him and going towards the sink.

“Well, you’re not drinking here while the bar is open. You’re still 20, princess.” he said sarcastically taking the bottle of tequila I’d taken from the shelves from my hands.

“You’re no fun. In Brazil drinking age is 18. Cat and I know what we’re doing thank you very much.”

“You’re not in Brazil anymore.” he said and I didn’t even register as I saw Canaan walk into the bar right next to Brock and oh shit did that sight do things to me. Canaan looked mighty fine, drop your panties on the spot fine, drop to my knees right now kind of fine and I think I may need that water back. Because the thirst came hard. At least I wanted to come hard now.

Now Brock on the other hand looked like a million bucks all around. He always had that thing where he wasn’t the strongest or the tallest, but he sure as hell was the most eye catching. He could be a damn model and I wouldn’t be surprised. If I remember correctly even a porn star. Damn… If I kept this up shit was about to happen and I did not need that my first night back. So I put on my brightest smile and jumped over to where the two guys were.

“Guess who’s back, bitches!” I screamed throwing my arms around both of them. It was hard, but I managed.

“When did this happen?” Canaan asked looking me up and down. Something told me that those beautiful eyes were doing more than just an innocent intake on my figure.

“About maybe an hour ago.”

“This town is in for some trouble now that everyone is back.” Brock said heading towards the booth Luce had taken me and Cat. 

He walked straight into the arms of the small blond woman, Claire, I think. They started kissing and things could have changed from a greeting to a sex fest in seconds. Damn those two knew how to greet each other. I looked over the redhead, Dru, and she wasn’t fazed at all by what those two were doing and looking at Canaan. Well, that boy was looking at me and I had to divert my eyes. This was not the place nor the time to think about that.

 

**_Cat_ **

I honestly had no words to describe being there with the boys. I forgot how homey that bar felt. I forgot how much I missed them. Jesus, I felt like crying in the moment that Bax hugged me. And when I saw Luce, my heart hurt a little. I missed him the most, man, he was my best friend since forever and 5 years apart just made me love him even more.

I was so excited to see Bast behind the bar like he did when I was younger. The bar was pretty full, but even with all that noise I could hear Bax’s laugh. I hugged Bast and went to the kitchen to see my other pretty boy - besides Luce, of course.

I waited in the door arch. I could see Xavier grillin’ some burgers and Corin was in the sink washing the dishes. I stayed there in silence while looking at them. Xavier was bigger than the last time I saw him, and he was so pretty and fucking Jesus even a little bit sexy with some tattoos on his forearms. And, Corin. My sweet little lord, I’ve always thought that Cor was the prettiest twin when I was younger but now, with that undercut? Jesus.

“Hello, my pretty Badd boys!”

“E.. Excuse me but you are not allowed…” Xavier turned to me and arched his eyebrows. “Cat? Is that you?” 

“I knew that my pretty boy would be the first one to recognize me!” I jumped and went to him.

“Cat?” I heard Cor say.

“I know that you don’t like to be touched, but can I hug you? I really miss you, X. I’ll even hug you through your T-shirt.”

“Knowing you, Cat, you will not stop pouting until I let you so yes, you can hug me.” He said and I almost squealed and went to hug him. I wanted to crush him on my arms but I controlled myself. “Furthermore, I think I want to hug you as well.” He tried to hug me but I felt his arms start to shake, so I left his arms only a few seconds after he properly hugged me.

“Hey, Cor.” I looked to him and he was washing his hands, with a sly smile on his face. 

“Your pretty Badd Boys?” He asked me, laughing and I caught the glimpse of a metallic thing on his tongue. It was a tongue piercing? A FUCKING TONGUE PIERCING? This boy is going to be the death of me, I thought, while he hugged me.

“Yes. You, Luce and Xavier are my pretty Badd boys. And since when you have a tongue piercing? Jesus, let me see!”

“It’s cool, right?” he said putting his tongue out just enough so I’d see the metallic ball of his piercing.

“It’s fucking cool, Cor! I want one too!”

“Is Nat upstairs?” I heard Xavier ask behind me.

“Yes. Do you want to go say Hi to her? I can keep grilling these burgers.” 

“I do. I appreciate it.” He said and gave me his apron and walked out of the kitchen. 

“So, what are you doing here?” Cor asked. He was leaning on the side of the grill, with his arms crossed and I could see his biceps and god only knew how much I liked biceps. 

“I’m back, baby.” I said laughing. “Nat and I are back for good, actually.” I flipped some of the burgers. 

“That’s awesome!” He smiled and grabbed my hat, putting on his head and smile at me. He knew that would annoy me, since it’s something he did all the time when we were kids.

“Oh, please, don’t start with this shit again. You’re always stealing my stuff.”

“I’d never!” 

“Yes, you did. You grabbed my hair and my stuff like a little boy trying to get attention from a girl he liked.”

“Well, maybe I liked you.” He smirked and my heart stopped. Jesus, I’m in this fucking town for 1 hour and I already want to sit on someone’s face.

“Or maybe you’ve been a dick since childhood.” I said, smirking too. “Here, those burgers are ready, pretty rocker-boy.” I handed him a plate full of burgers with a side of fries.

“Fine. Come on, I’ll ask Bast to close the kitchen earlier today so we can be together upstairs.”

“Uh that’s nice!” I took of the apron and when Cor turned his back on me I went and jumped on his back. “Let’s go, rocker-boy.”

“Do you want to ride me that much, Catherine?” He joked, while grabbing my thighs and shifting me in his back. He didn’t really know how that was at least a little true.

“Shut it, Ponyboy.” I took my hat and put it back on my head. He took me back to the bar and I saw Canaan and Brock seated on the booth that I was earlier. 

The bar was still going strong, but Bast was now at the edge of the bar with Dru on the other side sitting in a high chair talking privately while the other brothers and my sister were cramped at the booth.

“Aye there, mates!” I screamed at the booth.

“I thought you were a cowgirl.” Cor said, laughing.

“Ops, true.” I laughed along. “Ok, put me down.” I said hitting Corin’s strong arms. Why the fuck can’t I focus?

Brock was kissing the pixie-cut blonde like there was no tomorrow and I had to choke a laugh because knowing my sister, I knew that she was so uncomfortable with that. I went to the other twin while Cor went to her.

“Hey, Cat.” Cane stood up and hugged me.

“Hello, Cane.” Fuck even this twin looks good. I never understood how this much beauty ended up in the same family. And talking about beauty, I think that Brock heard Cane calling me so he ended the kiss with the girl.

“Cat! Hello there, pretty!” He smiled and my heart melt a little bit. He was, by far, the most beautiful of the eight.

“Hey, handsome! Missed me?” I winked. “Come here and hug me too!”

“Ok, now there are 7 Badd Brothers. Where is Zane?” Nat asked, after hugging Cor.

“He’s at home with Mara and their baby.”

“THEIR WHAT?!” Me and Nat screamed at the same time. 

“Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you guys about that.” Bast laughed. “You girls are auties now.”

“FUCK BAST, I HATE YOU HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? I HATE YOU, YOU DUMB FUCK!” Nat screamed. “UGHHHHH!” If there was something you wanted to avoid was a Nat this pissed off. She slapped the damn table making a noise that scared everyone. Dru even pulled Bast back a little.

“I honestly forgot how much you girls like to swear.” Xavier said.

“Well, we do. And yes, I agree. You, Bast, are a fucking PIZZA DICK for not telling us!”

“Pizza dick? That’s new.” Bax laugh.

“Shut it! I am mad!” Nat said, and she started to pout just like she did when she was mad.

“You still do that?” Brock asked humorlessly. “So I assume that Cat still pouts when she’s sad too.”

“Fuck you too, dipshit.” I said punching his arm. “How old is he? Is he a he? What’s its name? I want to hold it.”

“It’s a he. His name is Jackson, but we call him Jax.” Bax said.

“I want to see him! I want to kill each one of you for not telling me this, but I want to see him first.” 

It was thursday and it was almost midnight so the front door was closed and from time to time someone went there to open so the customers could leave. And, since the bar was almost closed, me and Nat manage to convince Bast - the motherfucker - to give us some alcohol. Bax texted Zane and his wife? Girlfriend? whatever? and apparently they were coming here so we could meet our nephew.

And yes, little Jackson will call me auntie or I’ll dye mine and Nat’s hair blonde. 

I was seated in the booth - I found out that this booth was the family booth and my heart clenched a little because I was seated there - with Nat, the twins and Luce. Just like the old days. Bax and his girl - she arrived soon after I went to the kitchen -, Eva and Dru were seated somewhere else, Xavier was reading and playing with some robot, Bast was checking the register and Brock and Claire were upstairs doing god knows what. 

“Why are you rubbing your finger that much?” Cane asked Nat, grabbing her hand.

“I lost my ring.” She pouted. “That ring that I never took it off, remember? I think I had him since I was 6 years old.”

“I remember. You started wearing it when you were what? 13? And you used to always slap me with that hand, so I know how much that ring hurt.” Cane joked.

“We were so aggressive, jesus.” I took a sip of my beer.

“But I was more.” Nat smiled wickedly.

“Still is, bitch.” I agreed. “She lost her ring and I lost my necklace, last week. It was a weird week, actually.”

“Why?” Lucian asked.

“Well, first our things went missing, then we received some photos of us from a blocked number. We went to the beach that day and there were photos of us while we were swimming in the sea.” Nat explained.

“It was weird but I’m used to this, I mean, with my books and stuff.”

“I’ve read one of your books, actually.” Luce finally said. “It was… Ok.”

“You wound me, Luce. Really.” I joked. “I’m just kidding, I have the mentality of a sixteen year old, of course my books are for people of that age.” 

“It had a lot of almost sex scenes for a book that 16 year olds read.”

“Come on, Luce. You remembered what me and Nat used to read when we were 15?” I wiggled my eyebrows.

“We knew a lot of porn categories back then.” Nat said raising her whiskey glass.

“We still do.” I said toasting my beer and her glass.

“Yep!”

 

**_Canaan_ **

 

   I was sitting quietly on the back of the booth happy to just watch the interactions of everyone else. Even though I know damn well it’s rude to stare, I couldn’t take my eyes off the twins. This scene was something I dared to dream of sometimes, but would never say it out loud. Somewhere along the way growing up with them Nat changed in my eyes and I didn’t know how to act on it. To me Cat was still like a sister, but somehow Nat didn’t and it fucked with my head for years and now it’s coming back full force. Why did I have to have these kind of mixed feelings for her? She’s just a girl I grew up with.

   A gorgeous woman now. She was shorter than Cat, her hair was shorter than it used to be and not as straight as once it’d been. I imagine that she stopped using her straightener. She looked amazing with her wavy hair. She got meat on her bones now too. Her jeans hugged her legs and were tighter around her waist and ass. Her grey shirt covered only by her black scarf left me wondering how low the cut would go. Her eyes were behind glasses, and that was definitely new since she basically had perfect vision back then. She looked so beautiful.

   Nat looked over to me holding her empty glass up. She stared and laughed pulling the bottle, I didn’t even know I was holding, from my hands.

“What’s with you?” she asked.

Damn those eyes and those red lips. She really did rock some gorgeous red lips now. Her makeup was simple, but those red lips were definitely going to be my down fall.

“I’m just tired. Long day.” that was complete bullshit and she knew that.

The door opened so that Zane could walk in with a baby on his arms. Mara came just behind him holding a huge baby bag. Saved by Jax.

“I heard we had family dropping by.” Zane said passing Jax to Mara and opened his arms so the girls could jump him and that is exactly what they did. So now Zane held up two Garcias.

“I should really fucking hurt you for not telling us you had a baby.” Cat said jumping to the floor.

“She’s right. You think that just because we barely speak that it’s okay to keep these things from us?” Nat said looking at Zane, but turned to everyone else inside. “Actually this goes to all of you. Bast and Zane, you didn’t even invite us to the wedding. This wounds us deeply you fuckers.” She smiled a little too brightly and somehow I think she wasn't kidding. She was truly hurt by being left out of those moments.

Cat was staring sadly at her sister, but she pulled Nat to where Mara was sitting with baby Jax.

“I’m Cat and this is my baby girl Nat.” Cat said and I could only guess she didn’t know how to ask if she could pick up the baby. Nat’s comment did cool a little the mood. Because we really did fuck it up and they had the right to feel left out.

“Hey. Zane mentioned you girls before.” Mara said standing up to greet the girls and show off a Jax that was drooling. “Want to hold him?” Mara asked and Cat jumped up and down a little excited.

“Oh, yes! Please!” Cat picked up baby Jax with an ease I don’t think anyone had picking him up the first time.

Moving to the next booth she went to sit and play with the baby. Nat just stood where the booth began, but didn’t move to sit. She would just lean in to play with Jax’s hand or hair every once in a while. Cat was the one making funny faces and noises. She let him pull at her hair and smack her face a little just for the fun of it. 

“You’re awful quiet.” Corin said handing me a beer.

“Just tired.”

“Bullshit.” He said laughing. “I think this has a name and a last name. I’d even bet on it being Natalie and Garcia. Am I right?”

   I punched his left arm. Fuck him, really.

“You’re an asshole.” I drank my beer and ignored Corin’s stare.

“I’m a right asshole then, you foolish bastard cocksucker.”

“Pain in the fucking ass. Leave me alone.”

“Gosh, you’re so sensitive now.” He said making his voice higher trying to imitate a woman’s voice.

I kept ignoring Corin and sat sideways so it wasn’t really obvious that I wanted to stare. I noticed Nat was upset, but it’s not like I could just make fun of her for it. She has a genuine reason. Now most of the girls were around them and they seemed to be getting along just fine. Bast, Zane and Bax were drinking at the bar. Luce was reading a really big book right next to Xavier who had his laptop open studying something and fixing one if his many robots.

This seems natural, but somehow it felt completely different too.

“You know it’s obvious you’re staring at the girls, right?” Corin said letting out a loud burp.

I stood up and went over to the guitars we had set aside for whenever we’d come over to play. Corin came after me and picked up the other one. I started to strum the rhythm of “I Miss You” from Blink-182. It was one of our favorite bands back in the day. Nat and Cat picked up the sound very fast and their heads snapped up to look at me and Cor.

“I fucking love you boys!” Cat half screamed half whispered because of Jax.

One of the girls took Jax from her so that Cat and Nat could come closer. They started singing before they even got close. I could hear some of the others singing along. Nat and Cat sat next to us and we started to sing it in four parts like we used to do back in school. Nat even wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer. I felt like this would maybe make her happier. It certainly lifted my mood. 

 

**_Corin_ **

 

   The mood was slowly lifting and I really didn’t think Cane was going to be the one coming up with the idea. I tried to focus on the song and not on how Cat was sitting so close to me. Her hair sometimes brushing my neck and I felt chills run through me. I felt it run all the way down to my cock. Damn this girl.

“Thanks.” She whispered in my ear. 

   Cane and Nat were singing the chorus together.

“What for?” I asked in what would barely be considered a whisper.

“This. Nat will be happy.”

“I notice that she was a little bit down because of the marriage and the baby.”

“Of course she was.” She brushed her shoulder a little rough against mine making me sway. The movement made her scent hit me strong and I don’t think I’d be able to stand soon.

“And you?”

“Well, I am sad. But I’m used to pretending that I’m okay, so there’s that.” She smiled but her smile didn’t go up to her eyes. “But I’ll be okay.”

“I hated it when you used to do this when we were younger.” And that was the most honest truth. She’d always do this and I’d spend a long ass time trying to figure out what was wrong. Usually Luce got it out of her.

“But you always saw through me.” She smiled a sweet smile.

“Yes, I did. You’re not very hard to read.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She said and started singing again.

“You should.” I whispered looking at her distracted profile.

She was stunning. Her hair was a lot shorter, her glasses were bigger on her small face. Her body should be considered a sin on itself. The thing is she probably didn’t even realise it. She had a few tattoos that I still didn’t have the time to analyse. She was wearing a red and white long sleeve shirt with some jeans and some boots, and sometimes her shirt would fall off her shoulders and I could catch a glimpse of her white bra. And that made me think stuff that i’m not supposed to think about my almost sister. 

But the thing is: We were never like brother and sister. She was more a sister to Cane and the other guys than to me. We were used to hanging out alone, but since that time I felt weird around her. I remember when Luce told me something about a guy that she hooked up with and that made me so fucking angry and jealous in a way that wasn’t normal for a brother to be. And it was weird, mostly because not only my life but everyone’s life started to happen so fast that we just lost track of them. 

   The song was over and then she took the guitar of my lap and starter to play some notes. It was hard, but I regonized the song. 

“Are you trying to play Arctic Monkeys?”

" Maybe?” She bit her tongue, looking at me with a sly expression. “I just know the intro”.

“At least you’re trying. Ouch!” She pushed me and I almost fell of my chair. 

“You suck, Corin.”

“We all do.” I said, grabbing the guitar. I started to run my fingers through the chords and my gaze fell on her. “We honestly forgot about you girls, and I’m sorry about that. But, in our defense, everything happened so fast that we kinda lost sight of it.”

“Not good enough.” She rolled her eyes.

“I mean it. Bast married Dru only four months after meeting her. Zane met Mara on their wedding, and Claire is Mara’s best friend and met Brock at the same time. Eva just… appeared out of nowhere some time after.” 

“You guys had 9 months, at least, to try to call us and tell the news.” She said, more serious than earlier. “I know that… I know that we couldn’t come back for your dad’s funeral, and I felt really bad about that. But damn, mom just died and we felt really alone, you know. And since you guys just didn’t talk to us, we just… Let it go, too.”

“And I’m sorry about that, too. I’m really sorry about your mom.”  I wished I could say something better, I felt really bad about it because I remember how Cat hugged me when mom died. I remember her mom holding me and Cor and fuck, this was so little compared to that. I was ten years old and I was being comforted by a nine year old and she did it like it was easy. But, after all, Cat was always like that. Her heart was as big as the fire that burned inside her.

She looked at me and I knew that she saw how disturbed I was with the words that I said. She took a deep breath and smiled at me, and I felt better somehow.

“Thank you, Corin.” She yawned. “Ok, I’m sleepy. Where will I sleep? Nat, I’m sleepy, bye.” She said, sitting up from the chair she was seated.

“Here, I’ll show you.” I grabbed her backpack - It was obvious that the poisoned apple one was Nat’s purse - and grabbed her hand. She said her goodbyes while yawning again and soon we were alone upstairs.

“Fuck, it still looks the same.” She said while entering the living room. “Well, besides that enormous TV and video games and stuff.”

“Bax bought it. I am the invict champion of Call of Duty!” I said while opening the door where they’d be staying.

“I totally doubt that.” She laugh and, as soon as a lightning struck outside the house, she jumped. “FUCK! Is it raining? Fuck, fuck, fuck, I hate thunderstorms.” She whimpered. “Was the music so fucking loud that I just now I realized that the sky is fucking falling outside? Damn.”

“Actually I didn’t realized it either.” I shrugged. “Are you still afraid of storms, Cat?”

“Well, yes I fucking am.” She took a deep breath. “Fuck, I am sleepy but not enough to sleep alone in this fucking weather.” If it was any other girl saying this, i’d have known for certain that she was trying to hit on me. But since I can remember, Cat was afraid of storms while Nat just fucking loved them.

“Do you want me to stay with you? Until you fall asleep?”

“Yes, I do. I’ll just take a shower because I smell like sea air and beer.” She took off her hat and her boots and went to the bathroom.


	3. 2

**_Nat_ **

 

When Corin took Cat upstairs to show her the room we’d be sleeping in, it started a domino effect on everyone. So slowly everyone started to leave trying to run away from the storm that started outside. For some unknown reason I didn’t feel tired from our trip. Maybe part of me was afraid I’d realise that this was too good. Being back was too good and I’d end up just waking up from a really weird, real and ironic dream.

I walked over to one of the windows and saw the way the storm picked up and now the thunders were deafening.

“Cat must be scared.” I said turning to make my way to our room. Canaan’s hand held me in place.

“Corin is there with her. I think she’ll be okay for now.” He pulled me into a hug that left me a little confused. We weren’t really the hugging type of friends. We were barely this close really. I used to hang out with the older brothers most of the time. Usually I’d just annoy them.

“We could just hang out for a little while. At least until the storm passes and then I can actually go home.”

Looking around there wasn’t much we could do at the bar aside from music, which I didn’t really know how to play anything that well, and drink. Something I really knew how to do and I did it very well, but I’m not really in the mood to get wasted my first night.

“What do you have in mind?” I asked still held tightly in his arms. I was feeling a little weirded out to be honest. Not that I wasn’t enjoying it, just… This didn’t feel normal I guess.

“We have a bar to drink dry and music.”

“I don’t want to get hammered. Plus, Bast really wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“Well, who said anything about getting you hammered?” He smirked down at me.

Letting me go he walked over to the bar and pulled a bottle of tequila. I saw that and my eyes went wide. Tequila went straight down to my core… This is not a safe drink to have right now.

“Sweetie, I’m not down for tequila right now. I’m going to get some things and make us a brazilian drink you’ll thank me later.” I went to the other side of the bar and pointed to the high chair so that Cane would sit like a pretty little boy and wait to be served.

He sat looking at me with amusement as I bent down looking for what I needed.

I felt Cane’s eyes on me as I prepared our drinks. He looked content with the quiet that rested between us and it did feel comfortable. I took my time preparing the very best caipiroska he’d ever try. When it was all set and ready I set it in front of him. He took it and we raised our glasses meeting them in the middle and took a sip.

“Damn.” he said laughing. “I don’t know what this is, but this shit is good.”

“I know, right?” my smirk hidden behind the glass. “You can make this drink with basically any fruit. Strawberry, lemon and kiwi are the best ones for me.”

“Kiwi?”

“I’ll be sure to find some so you can try it. It’s amazing.”

We drank ‘til I was a little too drunk to make another. So many drinks down and the storm going strong Cane picked up his guitar and started to play another song. I was done for so I didn’t even register what song he was singing to me. That is until the chorus came. He was singing  Zombie by The Cranberries and it amazed me I hadn’t recognized it before, because I sure as hell sang that all the time back then . I couldn’t keep still so I kept twirling and and just lazily singing. Most of the time I didn’t even sing it right, but Cane just laughed it off and sung over me trying to help.

After he was done I felt like dancing. Truly dancing. Maybe even on the rain outside.

“We’re gonna dance.” I said pulling him up towards the bar stereo.

“I don’t know if you know this, but I don’t fucking dance.” He said laughing at my exaggerated pout. “This pout is too damn sexy.” He whispered under his breath. I don’t think I was meant to hear it, but I did and because of that I pretended I didn’t notice the comment. But that definitely got to me more than it should have. Damn my pussy brain.

I set a playlist that we’d both enjoy - or at least I hoped - and went to open the front door. Cane held my hand trying to stop me, but I wiggled out of his hold. Once I had the door wide open and the cold wet wind blew in I started laughing. Just a carefree laughter. It’s like the storm was made to welcome me home.

“If you’re not coming I’m just gonna have to dance by myself.” I said setting my scarf on the booth next to the door and headed out.

I could hear Cane laughing and singing some parts of the song. He just stood by the door watching as I jumped around screaming and laughing. I was soaking wet in seconds and the air was freezing, but I didn’t mind. This was just what I needed after spending so much time in a place as hot as Brazil. I missed the chilling cold running through my veins.

“You’re gonna get sick your first night back?” He asked amused.

“I’m just so fucking happy to be back. It was like I felt like half of me stayed behind once I left for Brazil and I spent those five years trying to find it and, you know what, it has always been here. This is me feeling complete, I guess.” Why the fuck did I always manage to get emotional?

A few seconds after what I thought to be the third song I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me closer to the bar. Just for the fun of it I fake struggled with the pair of arms. Once inside I felt my body start to shiver, but didn’t leave the comfort of the grip. He smelled nice I noticed and it was a haunting scent, you know when you feel a scent so good you can remember it for a long time, even after it’s gone. That was Cane. He has a fucking haunting scent.

“You are going to be sick, silly girl!” He said pushing me inside and closing the door.

“I’m neither silly, nor a girl. If you didn’t notice yet.” I said grabbing my scarf trying to dry myself, starting with my neck and cleavage, just because, but the shivers didn’t stop.

“You need to take a hot shower, silly.” I felt like he said that just to piss me off, but I wasn’t giving him the satisfaction of getting to me. “Go get your bag, you’ll sleep at the studio. Cat and Corin must have already taken over your room.”

I tried to go as quietly as I could over to the room Canaan told me to go. He was cleaning the bar while I’d get my things. Knocking on the door I heard a faint laugh and a distant ‘come in’ from an out of breath Cat.

“Hey. I’m gonna sleep over at the Studio tonight, ok?” Cat stared at me trying to hide a smile.

“Why are you soaked?” She asked.

Cat and Cor were sitting on the bed. Cat had her hair wet and short pajamas. They were laying side by side on the bed. Corin was using flannel socks that resembled a jacket Cat had. 

“I made caipiroskas downstairs and then went dancing on the rain. Cane burst my bubble saying I’d get sick.” I walked over to where one of the smaller bags were and picked it up. “So I just came here to say good night and have fun, but not too much fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” I blew a kiss and closed the door behind me.

“There is very little you wouldn’t do, whore!” I heard Cat’s scream and couldn’t hold back the laughter.

It was sort of, completely, true.

I found Cane downstairs with a washcloth cleaning one of the booths.

“Yo! Let’s get this train going.” I said heading towards the door.

“The Studio is near, but we’ll have to walk there. We’ll get wet.” he said looking out the door.

“Oh, what will I do?” I said in a dry tone mocking him.

He looked back at me narrowing his eyes and I sent him a huge innocent smile. 

“You’re lucky I’m not like my brothers. They’d make you pay for a comment like that.” 

“Oh, goody. I love punishments.” My voice dropped and it sounded a little sexier than usual. 

He chose to ignore my comment grabbing my hand and dragging us out of the bar. He locked the door and soon enough we were both running under the rain towards what I believed would be the Studio where he lived.

 

**_Cat_ **

 

While I was in the shower, the only thing I kept thinking was how Cor knew me. I mean, c’mon, I just fucking invited him to sleep with me. I wasn’t hitting on him - not entirely, at least - and he just agreed like it was nothing. I wonder how will I sleep with that fucking gorgeous man laying right next to me.    
I took my time in the bathroom, but soon enough I was properly dressed in my pajamas. And as soon as I opened the door, I realized that maybe these PJ’s aren’t the ones more suitable for the fall in fucking Alaska, so when I opened the door and all the steam left the bathroom, I was shaking like a motherfucker.

“Fuck me, my pajamas aren’t warm enough for this fucking weather.” I said, and Cor looked at me with a funny look. 

I was wearing my gray Slytherin t-shirt, which was probably two sizes bigger than my usual clothes - and my green flannel shorts, that came with this pajama when I bought it. The thing is: this t-shirt was really light and thin, and the shorts was… Well, short. So my pretty big thighs were showing a little bit too much.

“I can see that.” He said, with a sly smile on his face.

“Stop looking at me like I’m a piece of meat, Corin Badd.” I said, half serious half laughing.

I grabbed a comb to fix my hair while Cor tried very badly to keep his eyes on my face instead of the Slytherin emblem on my boobs.

“You are the one wearing this pj’s in the middle of this storm.”

“Pff, It’s not my fault, okay? I was living in a place where even when it was the coldest time of the year I could just wrap a light blanket in me and I’d be fine.” I said, sitting next to him in bed. “I need to buy winter clothes.”

“I can take you tomorrow, if you want.” He offered.

“Won’t you be busy?”

“Probably not, I mean, me and Cane are writing and producing our own music, so I don’t have a boss and I can take one day off for you.”

“I’d be really glad if you did that.” I smiled. “Fuck, my back hurts.”

“You weren’t the one who had to carry me on your back.” He joked.

“Fuck you, are you calling me fat?”

He smiled. “Maybe?” I didn’t even think twice. I just went and punched his arm. “Ouch!”

“You deserved it!” I pouted.

“Your punches are harder now, congrats!” He said, while rubbing where I had hit him. 

“Fuck you.” I simply said, and started to stretch my back. Maybe it was a bad move, because as soon as I grabbed my hands behind my back, I heard Corin exhale. “What?” 

“Nothing.” He simply said.

“Come on, Corin. Tell me.” I kept stretching, now with my arms held up.

“It’s nothing.” He laughed. “It’s just, I always thought that you girls were too beautiful for your own good. But now? Look at you.” He said and I felt my cheeks go red.

“Stop making me blush, idiot.” 

“Stop being so shy, then.” He shrugged. “I’m not saying anything that you don’t already know.”

“Meh, stop.” I hid my face with my hands. “You’re making me self conscious right now!”

He smiled. Fuck, I bet he was fucking enjoying making me feel like that. “I am really conscious of your body, too.” He looked at me with a smirk, he was sooo pleased with himself.

“I really want to slap you right now!”

“It’s not my fault that you’re so funny to tease.”

“Just stop teasing me then!”

“Nope. I like the way that your face gets when I do.” 

I pouted, slightly irritated. “Ok, fine, tease me all you want. But first tell me about your tour in Europe!”

He started to tell me about all the craziness in his tour bus and the stories were so absurd that I couldn’t help but laugh at them. He was in the middle of a story about some groupie that was caught trying to invade the bus when we heard someone knock on the door.

“Hey. I’m gonna sleep over at the Studio tonight, ok?” Nat said as soon as she entered the room. My poker face was almost falling apart. Knowing my sister, that could probably go very right or veeeery wrong.   
“Why are you soaked?” I asked, trying to hide my smile. 

“I made caipiroskas downstairs and then went dancing on the rain. Cane burst my bubble saying I’d get sick. So I just came here to say good night and have fun, but not too much fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She said, without stopping to take a breath and as soon as she finished she closed the door.

“There is very little you wouldn’t do, whore!” I screamed, trying not to sound too loud because well, people were sleeping. I just heard the faint laugh from outside. “She’s such a bitch sometimes. How could we have fun in a fucking storm like that?”

“We could always go and take a rain shower just like Nat.”

“Never. In a storm like that? I’d rather just stay here and keep listening to you.”

“Well, it’s not very bad right here.” He smiled and got more comfortable in bed. “Where was I?”

“You were describing the crazy groupie that tried to invade your bus.”

“Right!” He smiled and kept telling me the story.

It was hard to pay attention to what he was saying because fuck all the time I could see some sparkle from his tongue tip. And I just couldn’t stop staring at it, and images started to appear in my head and soon I was shivering with the sight of it. 

“Are you cold?” He said and I woke up from the transe. 

“What?”

“You’re shivering, are you cold?”

“Yes.” I said. That answer was better than the truth. 

“Come here, then.” He opened up his arms and I didn’t even think twice before going to him.

He was seated with his back on the headboard and I took a seat between his legs and soon I was wrapped around his arms. His smell was slowly intoxicating me. I was half laid on him and my head was on his shoulder, so I could really smell his scent from his neck. We kept in silence for some time, with only the noise from the rain falling on the roof and the windows. I didn’t even care about the sky falling outside.

“You’re comfortable.” I said, humming.

“Thanks.” 

“And you smell nice, too. But your t-shirt is smelling like grease and detergent.” 

“I was working in the kitchen all night, you know.” He laughed. “I could take a shower, but I don’t have any clothes with me.”

“I have some.” I said, sitting up. He started to look funny at me. “What? I like to wear men’s clothes, idiot.”

“Nothing.” He smiled. “It’s just funny, that’s all.”

“Ha-ha, hilarious.” I got up and went to my Tardis’ luggage. “Well, I have some t-shirts, a short and some boxers. What do you want?”

“I can sleep in a t-shirt and boxer.”

“So here!” I threw at him my beatles t-shirt and my batman boxers. He grabbed them and started to laugh.

“I’d really like to see you in one like this. But maybe shorter.” He said and I got flustered.

“Shut it, Cor.”

He simply laughed and went to the bathroom. 

 

**_Canaan_ **

 

It was less than a three minute run from the bar to the Studio,but with this rain it seemed so much longer. Nat was running right behind me to the room that Corin and I used to share. She was giggling all the way and it awakened something deep within that I didn’t really acknowledge until now.

We reached my room and she was quick to find the heater and sit by it while I grabbed towels so we could shower. Separately obviously.

“I am going to fucking freeze!” She whispered trying not to wake Lucian.

“You should know better than to be out on a storm in the beginning of fall, stupid.”

“Trust me, I don’t ever do what’s best for me when I’m drunk.” I could see something dark underneath, but it quickly left. Like a glimpse of a hidden part of her.

She ran to me once she saw me carrying two fluffy ass towels. Thank god for the women that are now in this family.

“Where is the bathroom? I seriously think that I might have permanent damage by now. I can’t feel my fingers.” She grabbed my face sinking her fingers on my skin. It did feel like ice.

“Get your ass in that shower. You may actually die.” I joked and she faked offeded.

“You’re supposed to tell me I’m not going to die. You suck at this. I want Cat back.” She pulled the towel from my arm and left stomping down the hall and opened the door to Corin’s room. She looked at me and kept going. 

I went back to the room and stripped so I could at least dry myself. I could hear the faint sound of the shower working and every now and then her voice low singing something. This night was really turning out to be something I couldn’t even make it up.

If I closed my eyes and concentrate very hard I can still picture the last day I saw the twins. We organized a little get together at the bar and we were all served non-alcoholic drinks ‘til closing hour and after that. Well, let’s say we got a hold of a few bottles and downed them very fast. It did get a little out of hand by the end, but by morning me and Cor went home and soon after that we left to LA. Today was the first time I’ve seen them since that night. It brings weird feelings, because even though we grew up together, we also spent a long time apart and now it feels like we’re re-discovering them. It’s a new feeling of normal.

I got distracted inside my own head and didn’t hear the water shutting. I jumped at the sound of the door opening and Nat looking at me wide eyed and shutting the door. She was using one of the towels I’d given her, but it was a little small on her since it didn’t close all the way. For a split second I could see the left side of her body and it did waken something that, even though I expected, I didn’t really think it was appropriate.

“I’m sorry. I forgot my bag by the bed. Could you get it for me?” she asked after a few seconds.

Looking at the floor I saw the bag she was referring to. I took it to the door and tried the lock. It was open and I opened enough to pass it to her. I was still very much naked and so was she. This could very much be a recipe for disaster.

Her hand reached out for the bag and the exchange was quick and easy. This wasn’t something that was supposed to bring a sexual tension, but it did. If there is something I can sense it’s when there is a heavy sexual interest. It had been here all night, but now, it was suffocating and I didn’t even get much of a glance. On the other hand, Nat saw a lot of me.

“I’m really sorry.” she said, but her voice didn’t sound small because she was actually sorry, it was the little out of breath of someone that saw something they liked. Something they wanted with an uncontrollable fever, but somehow couldn’t have it.

“It’s okay. You can come out. I won’t bite you… Well, not unless you ask.” I whispered through the door and jumped back at the loud smack.

I stepped back laughing to myself. I got to her and this just meant things were about to get seriously fun around here.

She came out dressed in some seriously small pajamas and shit I just couldn’t pretend not to stare. I’m sure she noticed and decided to turn the tables on me as she swayed her way around the room. Damn her. Nat had some serious curves and she took advantage of them, like how she bent her ass up as she put her things back on her bag.

“Aren’t you gonna shower?” she asked sitting at the end of the bed brushing her wet hair. “You can stare later. Go or you’ll be the one sick and that’s not fun for anyone.” It sounded like she was joking, but at the end and the way her eyes were shining meant something else. So yeah, I dragged my freezing ass to the shower.

I felt like I was having some sort of out of body experience, because I couldn’t remember how I got in or out of the shower. I was now dressed and sitting in bed with Nat behind me brushing my hair back. It felt weird being like this, I felt exposed even though I was covered. Mostly. The only person that ever brushed my hair like this was my mom and now Nat. This was weird and at the same time comforting.

“You have amazing hair.” She whispered still brushing even though I think she was done even before I noticed all of this situation.

“Cheap Shampoo.” Why the fuck did I say something as stupid as that? Fuck me, really.

“Guess I’ll just have to steal it from you then.” She pushed her finger into my hair and like the idiot that I have been all night I moaned. Yup, I did  _ that _ and what did she do? She laughed. A low sexy laugh that I made me want to die. This was not happening.

“I find it funny we don’t have a name for this in english.”

“What do you mean?”

“This…” she ran her fingers through my hair again. “is called ‘cafuné’ in portuguese, but we don’t actually have a name for this.”

I tried to say that name a few times, but I think that I just butchered it so I could hear her say that word in portuguese. She had a beautiful accent and her tone actually changed once she spoke in her second language. It was intriguing. During this conversation we ended up laying down on the mattress and were now facing one another with her still trying to teach me some words.

“You’re really bad at this.” she laughed at me.

“I never said I was a good student.” the undertone didn’t go by unnoticed and she hit my arm. And when I say she hit me it was a full on loud slap.

“Fuck! This stings.” I cried out.

“It’s supposed to sting.” she sounded mad, but her mouth was turned into a big smile as she tried to hide her laugh.

“You’re going to pay for this.” my voice was darker and her eyes darkened with it.

“I’d like to see you try.”

I positioned myself and she watched with pure amusement and when I jumped her I knew she was caught by surprise by her small scream and laugh. I held her wrists near her face and bent down so our lips were close. I wanted her and I knew she wanted me just as bad. I wasn’t sure this was really a smart idea, but it was what the moment gave us loud and clear. It couldn’t hurt to see what would happen.

    A LOUD FUCKING KNOCK interrupted us. Our lips had just brushed against the other, but it was enough for me to know that once we actually kissed, it was going a lot further than that.

Nat sat up straight and fixed her clothe and hair.

“Come in.” she said.

“Hey, Nat. It’s me.” Lucian opened the door holding up too mugs. “I thought we could catch up for a little while. I couldn’t sleep and well… If you’re busy we can talk later.” He eyed me and Nat on the bed. Nat was giving him a seriously creepy sweet smile. She just winked at me, stood up and left.

When the door closed I heard their footsteps growing distant and then, a loud slap.

 

**_Corin_ **

 

I didn’t know how long I took in the shower, but when I left Cat was laying on her side, with her hands between her thighs and her eyes closed. I think she was feeling cold because I kept seeing her shiver and sometimes jump with the loud noise coming from outside. 

I took the blanket and put it over her and when I was opening the door I heard a faint “hey” coming from her.

“I thought you were sleeping”.

“I was trying to.” She sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a little bit messy and it was kinda sexy to see it. I imagine how she would look like after sleeping with me but I pushed this thoughts inside my head. Not the fucking time to think about her like that. “But this fucking storm just keep scaring me and I can’t focus on sleep.” 

“You’re a grown-up girl, Cat” I smirked. “You shouldn’t be afraid of a little rain.”

“Don’t think that my asleepness will stop me from punching you again, pretty boy.” She layed on the bed again. “Now come here. I don’t want to be alone.”

I shook my head with a faint smile on my face. “Fine.”

The sounds coming from outside wasn’t really that loud, but I felt Cat reach a little closer with each of them. I didn’t want to step over an invisible line, especially on our first night together. Innocently enough I turned to her and pulled her closer. I felt her tense one last time, maybe from being caught by surprise, but then she relaxed and laid her head on my chest. My hands took life of their own as they played with her hair. She shook less and I sensed she was getting closer to sleeping. My hands went from her hair to her back. 

   Her shirt was worn, probably from being washed so many times and it was thin. She really needed new clothes. She’d die with the winter that was coming. Her arm was raised enough that she was holding onto my waist and that left the side of her body exposed. I was running my fingers through her, and trust me or not, it was just to soothe her. Eventually my fingers passed a ticklish spot and she got tense and, unconsciously, I felt her press her body to mine.

   She relaxed after some time and when I was almost dozing I felt her hand go under my t-shirt and start to run her fingers on my side. She kept going up and down and sometimes she would go to my navel and come back to where she started it in the first place. Not after long I was dead asleep.

 

    I woke up the next day with my head under her hair. We probably rolled up sometime because she was the little spoon, and I could smell the sweet scent coming from her hair. She was laying so close to me that I almost didn’t notice the hard bulge in my shorts, and I was wondering about how did she not noticed yet when I felt where my hand was. We were holding hands, but just like last night her hands were under her thighs - with mine.

   Fuck, I was so close there. Her smell, her ass was just in the right angle and my hand was so fucking close that I got even harder with that. 

   And, of course she noticed.

“Is that a wiener in your short or are you just happy to see me?” She asked me, with her voice husky from sleep. I could hear the smirk on her face and of course like the idiot I am I felt my face go red.

“Fuck you, Garcia.” I tried to push her, but of course that just made her laugh even more. 

“Fuck me, right?” Yes. “Good morning, pretty boy.” She turned and smiled. “I guess you  _ are _ happy to see me.” She smiled and kissed my red cheek.

“You know you are going to hell for messing with me like that, right?”

“Baby, I am going to hell anyway.” Fuck this voice calling me baby. Fuck her for doing this to me. What the fuck was happening? “And of course I had to get back at you for all that messing with me last night.”

“You vindictive bitch.” I laughed.

“Oh! You’re not going to kiss me with that dirty mouth!” In the moment she realized what she just said it was her turn to get all red and flustered. She tried to laugh it off but her eyes and her face gave her away.    
“Ohohoho, so you want me to kiss you, do ya?”

“Oh pleaaase pretty boy. You’re the one with a massive erection between your legs, I’m just waking up.” She said and of course her laugh was even louder now, but I could see how shy she  was. I was laying on my back and she tried to get a look on my dick and she got red the moment she saw. Fuck I don’t know how to deal with this girl! After all this shit she said, now she gets all shy? Fuck me.

“Well, you could help me with that, you know?” It was just too good of a chance to mess with her. And she was already so red and shy. Maybe I am going to hell too.

“I will kick you of the bed, Corin. Trust me!” She said, trying to hold the laugh. But I looked her in the eyes and I felt something inside me. Those brown - almost black - eyes were looking at me, defying me to keep going. I could see that her head wasn’t too distant from my thoughts. And like she knew what I was thinking, she licked her lower lip and bit it softly.

This sight went straight to my cock.

Oh, how I wanted to keep going.

But of course Nat had to burst into the room singing and laughing.

“YOU GUYS ARE SO SLOWWWW!” She screamed, and fuck all the sexual tension went away after that.

“I just woke up, bitch.” Cat said, like it was nothing. Like we didn’t just talk about my erection. She said looking at Nat’s eye and, slowly, while Nat was looking at her too, she pulled the blanket to cover up to my waist.

This girl is so fucking smooth. 

“Fine, fine. Just get ready already! I want to go to the city!”

“Actually,” Cat said getting up from the bed. “Cor said that he would take me shopping for some winter clothes for this fucking weather. Wanna go?” She stretched herself and went to the bathroom.

“Oh, shopping. I like that. I’ll go tell Cane that we’re going shopping!” She left the room.

I stood there on the bed, laying, with a boner between my legs and trying to stop thinking about her. And it was more difficult than I thought. I was wondering what could have happened if Nat hadn’t burst in and I didn’t even noticed Cat leaving the bathroom.

“Why are you still on the bed?” She asked while tying her hair. 

“Can’t I be lazy in the morning?”

   She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. “You can do anything you want, pretty boy.” She winked and left the room.


End file.
